What The Hell! We're Parents!
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: Soul And Maka Meet each other at a club were they accidentally met Soul made a bet with Black*Star that he could get laid by a stripper for free but Soul mistakens Maka as one. 2 Months Later Maka missed her period and realized something was wrong She was pregnant with Soul's kid Problem: Don't know who's the father
1. Figuring Out

**Maka's POV **

No..no..no please please I beg you God, please don't tell me that I could be...wait! It's possible! I think i might've done it before but who was that person again?! Oh My Gosh I'm sounding like a slut! Well I probably am for having sex with a guy I don't even know! Calm down, calm down Maka, It's probably a false!

_Yeah I'm sure it's a false because it seems that you skipped your period_

Shut up! I mean yeah i might've skipped it but that for not particular reason right? I am in university, I am at the top of all my classes, I have **Amazing Friends **AND **I AM MAKA ALISON ALBARN which means that I can accomplish ANYTHING!**

_Listen, You might think you live glamorous but face the facts, You... Maka Alison Albarn... Is Preg-_

_"AAAAAAHHH!"_ I yelled trying to get my conscience out of my head

Some people stared at me and I turned as red as a apple while i said a whisper yell "Sorry!"

I sat down back down and waited for my results

Good News And Bad News

The Good news was that i was healthy as ever and should keep it that way...

But the bad news was the truth and I had to accept it..

I'm Pregnant...


	2. Flashbacks

**Maka's Pov**

"Ugghhh" I don't feel so good I thought while running to the bathroom. This is the second worst thing that comes to being pregnant, Sickness

"I regret everything I did reckless in life and now I'm suffering" I said while sighing but then suddenly smiling as I rub my belly "But it's all for you, I promise you I will give a family before you get out of there!"

You see after I told Tsubaki, Liz and Patty... Lets just say it was one awkward night..

_Flashback_

_"Tsubaki, you know it's true, girl! Black*Star was trying to impress you when he flicked his french fry and tried to aim for Ox's head but instead he flicked a lightbulb and turned red and you apologized for him! I mean its obvious that you like him and that he likes you, why can't you two just go out already!" Liz said pointing out the obvious but of course Tsubaki tried to think of that as a joke but she couldn't help it, she had to blush, meanwhile Patty started to giggle at the blushing Tsubaki that was until Maka came in and sat down looking as pale as ever._

_"Maka, are you okay?" Asked the concerned Tsubaki "Me? Oh I'm fine, well except I-I Kind of have a problem" Maka said nervously _

_"Maka you know you can tell us anything! Is it boy trouble, money issues or something worse! Is something threatening you?!" Liz asked getting worried _

_"You know that you always have me and Patty to beat them up for you right?" Maka nodded _

_"Yeah! Big Sis and me can take care of anyone, and as long as we have Mr. Giraffe we don't have to worry about a thing!"_

**_"I'M PREGNANT!"_**_ Maka yelled looking as red as ever_

_"Um I'm sorry I didn't hear you quite clear Maka, but did you say that you're pregnant?" Tsubaki asked_

_Maka nodded again and put her head down in shame and expected Tsubaki to comfort her and tell her who did it while Liz got all mad that someone probably laid her good friend and was going to threaten to murder the man while Patty would be laughing her head off as usual but it seems she was DEFINTELY WRONG!_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAKA! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU HAVE SEX AT AGE 21! MAKA YOU'RE STILL YOUNG AND DECIDE TO GET A BABY! WELL AT LEAST SHOW ME WHO'S THE DAMN DAD!" Tsubaki yelled angirly _

_"MAKA! MAKA! DID YOU SAY YOU JUST GOT LAID? AND PREGNANT? WELL HE SHOULD'VE PUT THE DAMN CONDOM RIGHT BUT WHATEVER! YOU GOT LAID, CONGRATS GIRL! YOU'RE OFFICALY A WOMEN" Liz said happily and shocked_

_"I LOVE YOU MAKA AND I'M SO PROUD OF YOU THAT I'LL GIVE YOU MR. GIRAFFE AS A PRESENT FOR A DAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THOUGH! *SNIFF*SNIFF* Patty said, but then 5 minutes later she started laughing like a pyscho _

_And all poor Maka thought was about the father and thought who could it be, it wouldn't be that hard, right?_

_Anyways she had these questions like "WHY AM I PREGNANT? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO ME? DID YOU RAPE ME? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ME? But then she realized something, this person she met was a person she met at that new club NaughtyDeath..._

**A/N: We're going to meet the Soul in the next chapter, no worries!**


	3. Maka Meets Soul

**Maka's Pov**

I have now been 3 months and 2 weeks pregnant and I'm **STILL **looking for the father

This is quite sad but I **WON'T **give up I have to find him!

Okay so I met him at NaughtyDeath so that means...

"Oof" I said as I bumped into someone

"Oh my gosh I am _**SO**__ SORRY!_ I-I-I wasn't looking where I was going, I probably was too deep into thought before I bumpt into you! Again I am so very sorry!" I said walking away fast

But the stranger grabbed my wrist and i turned to look at him

Oh... My... Gosh..

He was I admit pretty damn hot, especially wearing that leather jacket and with his skinny jeans on and his t-shirt and his white silvery hair and those crimson red eyes, he really was something to look at!

"Um, hello?" The stranger said waving his hand in front of her face

She suddenly remembered that this was earth, not heaven

"Oh I'm sorry that i spaced it out again its just that I-"

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong" he said smirking

"Oh okay then"

... Silence filled the air but I forgot why I had came here and then I started thinking about my baby and the father so I guess this guy could possibly help me

"So I'm Maka Albarn, and could you please let go of my wrist, it might not do so good on the little one in here as well"

**Soul's Pov**

Maka Albarn thats a unique name I like her she seems friendly and caring oh and she smells pretty good too, the only thing is her tiny tits but other than that she's okay. Her long legs are pretty much the second attractive thing since they look sexy, especially in the sun.  
I wonder if she'll ever open them for me because I can't wait when my hands go under her skirt..

"Hey, I'm Soul Eater Evans and you got my eye cutie" I said in the most coolest way I could and I did my smirk that every girl fawns over but apparently she had no effect except a cute little giggle

"I'll admit you're good looking but using that pick up line was the funniest thing I ever heard!" She says while she starts laughing a little bit more harder

She's harder than I thought, no big deal right? Challenges are easy! "So Maka how come your not affected by the great Soul Eater Evans?"

She stops laughing and kind of glares at me, ouch.

"Because I'm not like other girls who sit there gawking at a guy I just met!

"Oh really? Because I don't think that you should be saying that by the way you were gawking towards _me!"_

She was trying to think of something but couldn't so I smirked in victory and tried to make her even MORE pissed off

"See you later... Tiny tits"

"Makaaaa

WHAT THE HELL, WHERE DID THAT BOOK COME FROM?!

Chop!"

All I know was after that I saw total complete darkness.


	4. Help

**A/N: Please Review it would make me happy because I would like to see what people think, don't worry i respect your decision if it's good or bad, and the next chapter will be the club scene **

**Maka's POV  
**That bastard, how dare he calls me tiny tits! I look down to my chest and feel my face go hot. Ok so maybe I MIGHT be a little bit but that gives him no right to tell me that! Ugh, I can't believe I even checked him out what is wrong with me! Anyways I have to go to NaughtyDeath before I was rudely interrupted by a conceited vicious jerk! I went back to the club but with Liz juuuust to make sure nothing bad happens to me while we're on this mission but then I stopped and fainted, All I thought about was How did I faint?

_Flashback_

_"Please Maka Pleaseee" I roll my eyes at my friends who are just begging me to go to that sick new hot club but no way in hell was I ever going to be in there! _

_"Liz, Patty and Tsubaki I really don't want to go at all but why can't you guys just accept that? I mean yeah sure its fun to let loose but we have a test this week and I plan to study no matter WHAT, so nothing can stop me, no even you guys, why? oh that's right! I HATE CLUBS! There's strippers, drinks and extra beds and motels near so they can you-know-what so don't even THINK about me going in there but i will absolutely tell you not to get pregnant okay? _

_The girls nodded and I sighed "I'm only going to it ONCE and never again ok? _

_The girls nodded again quickly and squealed "YES! Maka I'm doing your clothes! Tsubaki your doing her hair and Patty! Shoes!" Liz said _

If I knew that **I** would be the pregnant one I would have never went

I woke up in the hospital and looked around and saw Liz there "Oh My Gosh Maka you scared me to death!"

Eh? "What happened?" I said

"You fainted there and then I tried to wake you up and then called the hospital and no, nothing happened with the baby" she told me reassuringly

"So can I get out here now?" I said

"I guess since your better now, lets go!" Liz said excitedly

We started walking but then Liz squealed and got EVERYBODY'S ATTENTION

"Maka! There is a HUNK in this hospital!" She said pointing to a patient

"YOU!" we both said the same time

"What are you doing here! Are you following me!" I said angrily I mean he had the nerve to talk about me and now he could be following me!

"Me? Follow you? In your dreams! I came here because of **YOUR** chop! Soul yelled, "WELL THEN YOU SHOULD'VE HAVE SAID ANYTHING!"

"Too bad sweetheart you interest me, and your not _that _bad looking you know? He whispered in my ear, I blushed furiously, DAMNIT!

"You're too cute" he said while chuckling "But the sexy side, oh I _cant _wait for _that!" _

"Shut up!" I said but then I felt my face and it was probably as red as his eyes

"Listen I'll tell you what I'll help you with anything and I wont call you Tiny tits, okay?"

I thought about it until I said "HECK NO! We're NEVER going to meet each other again so what's the point?"

"The point is I can yell it right now and everybody will know and because since your adorable I want to keep spending time with you, and who knows, I could be your baby's step-dad for all I know"

"FREAK!" I yelled "Fine be that way! Hey EVERYBODY THAT GIRL! SHE HAS TINY T-"

"FINE YOU BASTARD, JUST DON'T SHOUT IT OUT TO THE WORLD!" I yelled and then out of nowhere he comes behind me and puts his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear seductively

"No worries babe, now what do you need?"


	5. What Happened

**A/N: This is what happened at the club**

**Maka's POV**

_After my best friends(especially Liz) practically forced me I decided it couldn't hurt to have some fun_

_But then they dress me up..._

_I was forced to wear a black dress that had sleeves until the elbow, it was a little tight, it was v-neck and enticing front cutout, it hugs my somewhat curves all the way down it's fitted bodice and tube skirt__**(A/N: Type in Crisscross My heart black dress from Lulu's that's the dress)**__Next Tsubaki did my hair, first brushed and but some waves at the bottom but a little straight as well and let my hair loose Patty gave me some black high heels, they were high nor low which I was thankful for, I did my makeup, a little bit of black eyeshadow but not overdo, she did it lightly and gave me some pink blush then she put some pink lip gloss with a bit mascara we were ready to go (__**Too lazy to put the others dress but Liz has a red dress and Patty pink and Tsubaki has a blue) **__We walked there and showed them our ID and I'll admit it was pretty awesome here_

_"Oh my!" said a voice I turned around and saw a boy with black hair but with 3 white strips, he had yellow gold eyes and a tux with a skull on it instead of a tie "You're PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL" he said "Um thanks?" I said confused and freaked out, "HEY!" Liz said _

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HITTING ON MY FRIEND!" Uh oh _

_"No wait Liz It's not what you thin-"_

_"Maka please shut up! I mean why is he hitting on you when he could be dancing with ME!"_

_I realized something Liz was drunk "Liz, how many drinks did you have?"_

_"um lets see... 7"_

_Oh, this isn't good, I tried to find Tsubaki and I found her sitting on a stool next to the bar_

_"Tsubaki did you drink?!"_

_"No, you know how I am, why? Did Liz get drunk again?"_

_I nodded and Tsubaki gave me a little surprise "Then why aren't we?!"_

_"WHAT! TSUBAKI ARE YOU CRAZY! ONE OF US HAS TO AT LEAST NOT BE DRUNK!"_

_"Aww why not? Please Maka for me?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I sighed_

_"Well maybe just 2..." I said uncertain _

_"That's the spirit! I mean why else would we be here?"_

_10 Minutes Later_

_"HEY WHO WANTS TO SEE MY SHIRT OFF!" Tsubaki yelled and all of the boys there got nosebleeds_

_I laughed at those morons, yea right like she would do that_

_"OK HERE WE GO!" OMG SHE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO!?_

_"Hey sexy" A voice said behind me I looked at him and he was fine_

_"Hey hottie" I replied he chuckled and whispered in my ear "How bout we ditch this place and go to a motel? What do you think?"_

_He whispered it so hot I couldn't resist but I thought why don't we play hard to get "Sorry I can't" I replied while smirking_

_"Oh really? What's a sexy women like you doing here all by yourself" He said smirking as well_

_"Well I didn't WANT to get drunk but I suppose I am, oh but I have a test! OH CRAP!" I said remembering walking away until he caught my wrist _

_"Babe your hot and all but you worry too much about school" He said and then cupped my cheek "So how about we have some fun and then you can do anything you want"  
I thought about and I couldn't help myself that he was right so I did the unthinkable..._

_I kissed him and he kissed back fiercely, we started making out until he took me to a dark corner _

_He started forcing his tongue into my mouth but I playfully denied.. that was until he touched my right breast and I yelped a little_

_I could feel him smirk when he then put his tongue with mine and we started fighting for the leader and of course he won but that doesn't mean I couldn't tease him I started to rub his you-know and he started to moan I smirked in victory until he started to suck on my neck I tried so hard not to moan and that was until he found the sensitive spot_

_Then I started to nibble on his earlobe and he was going crazy so we stopped and went to the motel _

_"And what is your name sir?"_

_"Soul Eater Evans" He replied while I smiled, he caught me smiling "what?" _

_I playfully teased him by whispering the words in his ear "Now I know the name that I'm supposed to scream" I whispered while going ahead of him while he was behind there, red and shocked _

_15 Minutes Later_

_"Ready?" Soul asked? I nodded and got prepared _

_"SOULLL! SOUL! SOOOOOUULLL! SOUL!_

_After that everything was a blur I woke up in a bed but with no one in it and realized I must've crashed here last night I left the motel and went home _

_2 months Later and I'm pregnant_


	6. Dreaming About You

**Maka's POV**

Babe? BABE!? Is he serious!?

I have a living child here and he just flirts with me openly!

Something is wrong with him

"Let.. go... of... me" I said angrily

"Maybe I don't want to... because I know you like it" he said

1..2..3

"OWWW!" He said falling down, then he glared at me "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"I told you to let go so I had to hurt your.. _friend _down there" I said smiling sweetly

"Oh you just done it sweetheart!" He said getting up

What?

2 minutes later

"PUT ME DOWN SOUL!" I yelled pounding on his back

"Hell no, not until you tell me your problem!"

"NO WAY! YOU WOULDN'T BE USEFUL FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT FLIRTING WITH EVERY GIRL!"

"Psh, yeah right! That's not true, I flirt with any _pretty _girl"

I blushed "Whatever" I stopped pounding and thought about what he said

_He thinks I'm pretty? Why does he flirt me? Does he like me? Do I like HIM?! "Aww" I yawned and started to doze off_

"Hey Maka" he said

"Hmm?" I said

"You like me don't you"

"Uh huh" I said without knowing because after that I was knocked out

_Let's see _

_Eggs check, milk check, ketchup check and-_

_"Guess who?" the voice said_

_"Um a man?" I said giggling, the man gave a playful growl and gave me a kiss on the cheek_

_"So did you get the things on my list?" I said _

_The man groaned, he sounded like Soul _

_"Babe tell me when I did something I forgot" the man said_

_"Hmm... OH! well when you forgot how to put that damn condom on!"_

I gasped when I woke up, what a weird dream I looked around and saw where I was and realized one thing

THIS IS NOT MY HOME

"Oh, I see your awake" Soul said

"Ughhh, what happened?" I said rubbing my forehead

Soul thought for a bit "Well first after I asked you a question you passed out and I kept trying to say something but realized you passed out, I got worried and brought you back home and put you on the bed with a blanket, I made some hot chocolate for you if you'd like" he said rubbing his neck

I smiled, he isn't that bad

But then I realized my dream, could it possibly be true? Could that dream mean something? And could soul actually be...

The Father?


	7. What Did You Do That Night

**A/N: Hi Again! I just wanna say that I'm really happy everybody is reading my stories, it's like a dream come true! Anyways on with the story!**

**Maka's POV**

"Hey Soul" I said while drinking my hot chocolate

"Hmm?" he replied while sitting down next to me while watching something on the TV

"Did you ever have sex?" I mumbled while looking down

This time he turned the TV off and looked at me "Why?" he asked

"Oh I don't know, It's just that my friend named Patty was at a club, NaughtyDeath, she told me that she got drunk and met a hot guy and they totally hit it off and then they had sex" I said softly

"Hmm...let me think... Oh, I remember that me and friend Black*Star-"

"EWWW, Gross Soul! I didn't know you were gay!"

"WHAT! NO NO THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He said nervously, I giggled at him for over-reacting

"What I was _trying _to say was that me and him made a bet about being laid at that club NaughtyDeath"

Now I sound way intrigued, he was talking about getting LAID and at NAUGHTYDEATH!

"Oh with who?" I asked

"A stripper" he replied

A stripper? well then it couldn't have been me! But if he saw me as one...!

"So did you win?"

"Sweetheart, you ask _ALOT _of questions, but after this one no more okay?"

I looked away I had to many Ideas going in my head

"Maka... Look at me"

I shook my head

"MAKA I SAID LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" I looked up slowly and he smiled

"Ok fine, I'll let you give me 3 questions and that's it okay?"

I nodded and smiled a little, I breathed in and out and then begun

"Answer my question, did you or did you not win?"

"I did"

Okay so that answers my question but who?

"Do you remember what she looks like?"

Soul thought for a bit

"Well she had your hair but she was way more fine! NO OFFENSE! Oh and lets see um well she was wearing a black dress and black heels"

Oh...My...Gosh

"Ok Soul this is the last question" I said now knowing the facts and everything

First i looked at my stomach and rubbed it

I'm 4 months pregnant and 3 weeks

"Do you ever want children?"


	8. Its My Fault

**Soul's POV**

Did she just ask me if I wanted children?! Well at least I'll tell her

"No" I said firmly

"Oh" was all she said but she sounded sad, did I do something wrong?

"What's wrong?" I asked, but of course, Maka is very _stubborn_

"Nothing's wrong" she said and put on a smile

But I could tell that isn't her real one

"Maka I swear that if you don't tell me I'll NEVER talk to you again"

"Ok" she said plainly, Eh?

"Oh and listen I have to go anyways, so it doesn't matter... Oh and Soul"

I turned around with a sad look on my face that was practically _begging _for her to stay

"Think REAL hard about that club and that girl, I think you'll know why once your done..Anyways, goodbye Soul" she said softly and turned and closed the door shut

Ok that really hurt but what's up with her, think really hard? Well it wouldn't hurt right?

I started remembering the hot girl, she had milky white skin that looked great in the sun and her legs made her more appealing...

Wait, so does Maka's

Hmm.. Weird

Anyways she had ash-blonde hair and her eyes were um, blue? No not blue it was like maybe green?

I gasped and froze

"Maka" I realized what she has been talking about, I realized why she was asking those questions and now I realized that this is all my fault

**Maka's POV**

That jerk! How could he not know that he is the father! I mean it's more of a possibility then certain but its a hunch! I sighed and looked down at my belly

I'm almost there I thought

I was at home crying my eyes out, well that was until I realized that this much stress and emotions isn't healthy for the baby, and I need to make another doctors appointment

So I just started to watch TV and before I knew it I dozed off

_"Mama" said a voice_

_"Papa" _

_Eh?_

_"Look Maka, I know that having sex was a mistake but if I knew that we would be together and have a family then I would've done it sooner" _

_Soul? _

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Great.. My alarm clock ruined the moment!

I first started to make some chocolate pancakes with some hot chocolate

_Soul makes WAY better hot chocolate than me_ I thought

When I was finished I put them in the sink where I would wash them tonight

I then realized it's so BORING staying inside so I called Tsubaki, Liz and Patty to go to the park with me

**10 Minutes Later**

"So Maka" Liz stared "Did you find out who it was?

I shook my head even though I knew I lied "I just really don't care anymore now, I mean what's done is done and I can't change that, and I realized this baby doesn't NEED a father"

Tsubaki then spoke up "Is it because of your papa for showing bad examples?" she said worried

I nodded my head "It's his fault, I don't think my child will need one knowing that I lived without one

"I guess your right"

"Yeah! Oh and Maka... I AM SO SORRY THAT WE BROUGHT YOU TO THAT CLUB, IF I HAD KNOWN WHAT WOULD HAPPEN I WOULD'VE NEVER HAVE ASKED YO-" Liz stopped after she saw what I was staring at

"Hey Maka" Soul said I put my head down

"Look I'm sorry Maka and I realized something"

I looked up a little and my ears were open to hear this!

"I realized that I could've laid you and that I could be..."

I looked up to meet his eyes and hear his words, even though I already know what he was going to say

"The Baby's Father"


	9. Aruging

**Maka's POV**

After Soul told me what his thoughts were, we agreed to have a test

There was good news and bad news

Good news was the baby was healthy and I'm due in four more months and 1 week

Bad news was that Soul passed it

It's not that I mind, but it makes me pissed off that we had sex and it was for a bet!

Remind me to NEVER go to clubs again...

Anyways, after he was a yes he drove us back to his place

"So, what now?" I said

He looked at the floor not even bothering to look at me

"I don't know what we're going to do, Maka" he said sadly

After he said that I was now **VERY **pissed off

Does he think I've been carrying this child, trying to find the father all this time and now realized that the father was the idiotic jerk who sounded like he didn't **_WANT _**our kid

"Soul, we need to talk about this" I said firmly

"Why should we" he started "We didn't know this was gonna happen, so maybe you should get an abortion"

Okay that literally KILLED ME

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SOUL! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, THEN WE MET AND YOU FLIRTED WITH ME AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GET AN ABORTION ON OUR KID!" I yelled furiously

"Pigtails, sit down.. your annoying me"

OKAY DOES HE WANT A DEATH WISH TODAY?!

"SOUL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I ACTUALLY _WANT _THIS CHILD, SO WHENEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT... I'M KEEPING _MY _CHILD"

Then he looked at me "I don't care what you do, just don't let that thing get in my life, that baby was a mistake and a bet..." he paused

"I don't even know why you're keeping it if it was an obvious mistake"

I can't believe what I'm hearing, he said that _thing_, _mistake and bet_"

"You know what Soul!? I'm actually happy to hear that! I knew that meeting the father would be a mistake which is why I wanted to raise my kid on my own, but now that I met you I thought my whole point of view would change, I thought this guy is hot and he's cocky but that's what I liked..." I paused this time and looked in his eyes,

_Confusion.._

"But I think what I was seeing was rudeness and cruelty" I said harshly while getting up "Thanks Soul for everything.. but I think it's time that we split up and never see each other again and since you don't wanna see you're child I'll just tell you if it was a girl or a boy when its born and their names but don't worry, you'll never meet our child" I said walking away leaving the poor confused, angry, sad Soul behind me

I left running to my car, crying my eyes out sitting in the drivers seat

After I was done crying I started the car and went back home

But I was left thinking of Soul and the baby

_Why was he being so mean?_

_Why can't he just explain things more easily instead of hiding his true feelings?_

_Why am I even wasting my time on him! _I stopped thinking about him then and thinking about the baby

_At least your healthy_

_I wonder if your a girl or boy, oh but I want it to be a surprise!_

_What will I name you? _As I stopped the car I went inside my house

First I changed into my PJ'S

Then I got a good book and laid down

I started reading my book that was called "The Shadow"

_"Long ago there was this woman who always was a quiet, old woman__..._

_She never liked going out because she was always afraid what people thought of her_

_Meanwhile this other old man was very outgoing and loved making friends_

_One day the two stumbled into each other and the man instantly wanted to befriend her_

_But the lady was afraid that the man would judge her, just like the others_

_You see this lady had a past... A very bad one thanks to her parents_

_Her mother was a prostitute while her father raped teenage boys and girls and then murdered them and threw them out the lake behind their house, but no one knew that there even WAS a lake  
_

_One day her parents dragged their daughter into their basement and did vile things in there  
_

_Her mother whipped her while her father touched her everywhere and raped his own daughter_

_She screamed her heart out, HOPING someone could get help_

_But it was useless, nothing helped_

**_3 Days Later _**_and nobody saw the girl at school_

_The principal got worried so they thought about asking the parents at their home_

_But at that time the parents were out but the principal didn't know so he walked around the backyard of the house looking for them but instead found the lake_

_The principal thought this was a fascinating discovery and the called the community's newspaper and asked to come at the back of the lady's backyard _

_News reports got there quickly and were very intrigued, well that was until they saw something in the lake _

_So they went closer and looked and saw human bodies_

_The news reports looked closer and gasped_

_These were the missing kids that they reported on_

_After that the principal and reports immediately called the police  
_

_They even found the lady... well that's what THEY thought_

_The truth was that the lady had a twin and tortured her twin and not her _

_They mistaken her twin as her and they're parents killed her twin _

_They molested, whipped, burned, slapped, touched, stomped, thrown and even sliced her twin_

_And all because the twin knew that her sister was afraid of death so she sacrificed herself for her own sister  
_

_Why, you may ask? Because this twin believed in God and believed that whatever happened, happened...because God was always with her"  
_

Wow, I thought

That was an interesting prologue but it's time to go to bed

I put my book on the edge of my nightstand

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't because I was thinking about the book

Her sister risked everything for her because she thought it was the best thing to do...Hmm

Maybe Souls doing that, maybe he just wants to protect me

Or maybe he was the old lady..

Because the old lady was hiding herself because she thought everybody wouldn't like her because she had a terrible past

That's why she kept everything to herself

Maybe Soul has something related to that...

But even if he did, he would tell me, right?


	10. Trying To Understand You

**Soul's POV**

After Maka left I realized what an uncool guy I've been

First I get the girl laid and pregnant

Second was she told me she was looking for the father the whole time

Third was I was selfish and said I didn't want anything to do with our baby

And then she told me that it's okay and that I would probably have no contact with our baby whatsoever

But it was my fault after all

I can't believe it though

I'm going to be a dad!

That's pretty cool but Maka's angry at me

I don't think she'll forgive me anytime soon

So I'll have to win her back

I want to be in her life

I want to be in our baby's life

And I want us to be a family

**Maka's POV**

Maybe I should give him a chance,

But I shouldn't!

He said that our baby was a mistake and that our kid's not even worth it

He even wanted me to get an abortion!

What's wrong with him! He's such an asshole sometimes!

*Knock, *Knock

Hmm? Who's that?

I looked in my hole and saw the idiot in front of me

"What do you want?" I yelled while crossing my arms

"Maka, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I was an idiot and said all those hurtful things! I know you won't forgive me if I say sorry so how about a whole day of want you want to do?! Please Maka! I'm new to those! I didn't know you would be hurt that much, please maka!"

I heard Soul and they way he sounded was full of sadness but I wouldn't forgive him!

Unless...

"A whole day?" I said

"Yeah" he replied

I thought about it and opened the door

"Beg me"

Then he got on his knees "Please Maka, forgive me"

Wow, I actually didn't think he'd go this far

"One last thing" I paused and thought "Tell me you'll be there when we have our baby"

Soul looked at me, but with caring eyes

"I promise you with my life"

I smiled "Okay, take me out tomorrow"

He smiled, my heart fluttered

"Okay" he said and turned around but then stopped

"I forgot something" he turned to face me again

"wha-" he cut me off by kissing my cheek

I turned red

"Thank you cutie" he whispered

Then he left while I was still frozen

After 5 minutes of being in a trance I snapped back to reality

_He called me cutie _I thought while squealing

Maybe our baby will have a happy family, I thought but then stopped

But lets just hope he's not like papa...


	11. Jealousy Is A Ugly Thing

**Maka's POV**

Today is the day

Where Soul is my slave

For the entire day

...I'm gonna precious this day

*Ding Dong* I got up and looked who it was and it was him

I opened the door and smiled while his jaw dropped when he saw me

I knew that wearing this dress would make him react like this

That's why I was wearing a short sleeved red-violet dress and wore some black heels that wasn't high but pretty good for a pregnant woman

"So Soul" I said, that made him look up quickly

"Yes, your highness?" I chuckled at him but also frowned

This isn't the Soul that I liked

I liked the weird, cocky, flirtatious Soul

But only if he's like that with me!

"Soul, promise me something, act like yourself" I said while smiling at him

He gave me an okay

"Great so now" I grabbed his hand "Lets go to the park!" I said happily

We walked to the park holding hands and alot of girls were walking by us and giggled and pointed at Soul and he gave them a smirk

That made my heart drop but I don't know why

Once we went to the park we sat on a bench

I closed my eyes and relaxed

_5 months and 2 weeks_

I opened my eyes and turned to see

No Soul

I looked around until I saw him handing out a piece of paper to a girl

That made me furious so much that I took him from her and yelled "Why Soul? Why? Why are you such an asshole!" I said angrily

"Um what are you talking about? We're not a couple, just made a baby together that's all" Ouch, that stung

"Soul..I...Hate..You" I said while walking away until he caught my wrist "What now?" I growled

He looked at me with a sad face but I didn't care, I'm not falling for it again

"Maka, something's wrong with you, you're getting mad at me for flirting with other girls, lecturing me, reminding me that I got you pregnant.."

He looked into my eyes this time and I felt that he knew

"You like me don't you?" he said smirking

Damnit, I got caught

"N-No" I replied

Crap, why'd I have to stutter!?

"Aww Maka DOES have a crush on me!" he said

Then he leaned in closer to my face "You're cute, you know that right?"

I blushed and turned to look away until he did said something that caught me off guard

"Fine, since you like me so much and since I find you attractive... I'll date you" he said calmly

I was about to reply mad but then out of the blue

HE KISSED ME!

Soul, The father, my romantic interest, the ladies man

Kissed me..

We pulled apart after 9 seconds since we needed air

"So, is that a yes or a no? he asked

I looked and him and smiled

"I'm guessing that's a yes"

I nodded "Just don't cheat on me, or I'll kick your ass" I said viciously

He nodded this time with fear in his eyes

I giggled at that and looked at the sky

_Mom, wherever you are up there, I hope I'm making the good decision _

I thought while smiling and looking at Soul

_Because I'm worried if he cheats, that I'd already fell in love with him _

**A/N: Reviews please! I love them, they make me feel happy!**


	12. Rules

**Maka's POV**

After we decided that we were gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend, we then put our _rules_

So we went to my place and plopped down on the couch

He went first

"No talking to other guys"

"No problem"

"No going to clubs"

"I'm pregnant you idiot, you think I'd ever want to go back"

"No going out at night"

"Why?"

He looked at me like I was stupid "Because at night it's dangerous so stay home at 8pm to morning"

I groaned but nodded

"Good, now no accusing and no blaming"

I glared at him but nodded again

"And the last thing is when you give birth, I hold our baby first"

"HELL NO! Why should I if you didn't accept our kid at first!" I snapped

"Come on, I'm sorry but I really want to" he said pleading me with his eyes

I gave in and sighed "Fine"

"Yes!" he said happily

"So is that it?" I asked

He nodded

"Good, my turn"

"No talking to other girls"

"Damnit" he mumbled

"What was that?!" I said angrily

"I-I mean.. yes ma'am"

"Okay, no going out to clubs,partying and no drinking when there's girls around you and especially me" I said firmly

He looked at me confused "Why can't I drink around you"

This time I gave him a look

"Well if you get abusive or all MY LOVE, you might kill me and the baby and I don't think we'd like that"

He nodded

"No flirting with other girls! And no giving them your phone number..and no dates and whatsoever things you do with them!"

He looked down sadly but then perked up three seconds later

"So can I do that to you?"

"Well I'm your girlfriend you idiot! Of course you can! Just not touching for now" I said

He sighed but agreed

"And last but not least is, if you EVER cheat on me during the pregnancy then you'll never lay a finger on our kid" I said threateningly

"No worries babe, oh and also! New rule!"

"Ugh, what now?" I said

"If you ever see something and make a conclusion or idea in your pretty little head, go up to me and ask before you start making up false accusations"

I nodded

"Okay, now that we got that out of our systems..we are now officialy now boyfriend and girlfriend" Soul said happily

Then he leaned down into my ear and whispered "Unless you want to be Mrs. Maka Evans"

I pushed him off and sat on the couch looking flustered as ever

"Your too cute, you know that" he said while sitting on the couch putting his arm around me

"Whatever, just promise me that you'll never break my heart" I said

He turned and looked me in the eyes before he said

"I promise, I won't break your heart"


	13. Celebration

**A/N: I have been on a writing roll! Oh and by the way I am speeding time up for 4 months so they can have the child already! ENJOY ;D  
**

**Maka's POV**

Me and Soul have been dating for 4 months and I am now 9 months and 2 weeks

I just want my child here already! After all I'm excited!

The doctor said that next week is when I'm due!

Me and Soul celebrated by throwing a party and our guests will be here in about five minutes

I invited Liz,Patty and Tsubaki while he invited some of his friends

I went and looked around our place and saw Soul in the kitchen sitting

I smiled at him "Hey Soul!" I said cheerfully

But it seemed that he was all gloomy

I frowned "What's wrong? I asked

He looked up at me and sighed

"What if you don't make it?" he said

"Huh? What do you mean if I don't make it?"

He got up from his chair and rubbed my belly

"I mean that some girls get pregnant and die and I'm worried about you" he admitted

I smiled "Don't worry, I think that only happens if you have a really bad sickness and I don't have one Soul" I said

He smiled this time "I'm sorry Maka, it's just that I was scared of losing you, I mean like we've been dating for this long! I don't think that I've dated anyone for this long"

"Well we DO have a child here so maybe that's the difference?" I said

He leaned in closer to my face "Or maybe it's because you're different" we leaned in closer until the door busted open and we jumped back

"HERE COMES THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" A guy said with a weird blue hair color and then he saw me

"Actually, Soul! YOU HAVE TO BOW TO ME BECAUSE THE PREGNANT LADY CAN'T!" he said

I turned to Soul "You invited him?" I asked

Soul sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah..."

"Okay" I said

He stopped rubbing the back of his neck and looked at me with seriousness in his eyes "You mean your not mad?"

I shook my head "Why would I be?"

He gave a quick phew before he went to talk to Black*Star

**5 Minutes Later**

My friends came in after Black*Star came and I think that him and Tsubaki are getting along pretty well

"Tsubaki, look!" I whispered pointing to Black*Star

"He's staring at you!" I said

While Tsubaki was turning many shades of red and pink

I talked to Liz and Patty as well

"Hey Maka, congrats for doing the hot guy who's the father" Liz said smiling approvingly

I laughed "Thanks? I guess"

Patty started laughing then out of nowhere before saying

"So, what's the gender?!" Patty asked curiously

I shrugged "I wanted it to be a surprise!" I said

Patty sighed "Well I hope its a girl! Right sis?"

Liz smiled and nodded "Yeah, that would be a cool because then we could all go shopping together!"

I smiled nervously "Uh, yeah"

I even talked to the other guy who was Soul's friend and oddly enough he looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it-

"YOUR, PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" he said

Then I remembered when I heard it from and gasped!

3 Stripes in his hair and none on the other!

He was the guy she met at the club!

"Hey, I know you! I met you at the club NaughtyDeath?" I said

His eyes widened "Oh yeah, now I remember! I was drunk and asked you to dance until-" he remembered Liz because he was looking at her

After he realized that I started laughing my head off before I felt something in my stomach

"OWWW!" I screamed while falling on the floor

"MAKA!" said everyone

Soul helped me up

"Maka, What's wrong!?"

I looked at him "Call 911! The baby's coming!" I yelled

**CLIFFHANGER! :D**


	14. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Sadly this story is going to come to an end, probably four, five or more less chapters left,**

**If you want a sequel then tell me, otherwise no sequel**

**Soul's POV**

I quickly dialed 911 while Maka's friends tried to calm her down

It took about three minutes for the ambulance to come here

The good thing thing was that Maka was on the way to the hospital

But the thing is...

She's early!

Anyways the nurses told us a family member or the father can come while giving me a flirarious smile

I rolled my eyes and got on "I'm the father" I said sternly

The made sad faces but nodded

While we were on the way I saw Maka sweating alot

So I took her hand and squeezed it and tried to soothe her down

"It's okay Maka, We're almost there" I said while she turrned her head my direction

"Soul, I can't believe it" she whispered while smiling

I smiled back and gave her hand a kiss

"Neither can I! I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad after this" I admitted

She gave a heart-warming smile and closed her eyes

I looked at her, peacefully sleeping

I thought about our life, all three of us

**5 Minutes Later**

We finally made it to the hospital and they brought in Maka quickly

The doctor said that I could wait outside or stay with the mother

Obviously I picked Maka

"Okay, Maka, You have to push okay?" The doctor said

Maka nodded looking nervous

I looked at her and took her hand again "If it hurts, squeeze my hand as hard so I can feel the pain your in" I said

She gave me an okay and they began

"PUSH! PUSH! IT'S ALMOST HERE! I SEE THE HEAD! COME ON ITS ALMOST THERE!" The doctor encouraged her

Maka was squeezing my hand VERY hard I thought that I could die!

But maybe that's how she's feeling...

"Almost there...and he's here!" The doctor said grabbing a blue blanket and putting it around the baby

"Here you go ma'am" he said

Me and Maka looked at him and then smiled at each other

Well it was a good moment until Maka felt pain again

The doctor and me both gasped and Maka told me to hold our son

I took him and he looked so peaceful..

Until the doctor yelled that almost made me faint

"HOLD ON! WE'RE NOT DONE! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" The doctor yelled

**A/N: Surprise! She's not having one but two! :D**


	15. Now, What Are We Going To Name Them?

**A/N: ENJOY :D**

**Maka's POV**

"WAIT, WE'RE NOT DONE! THERE'S ANOTHER COMING!" the doctor yelled

In my head I was thinking many things like

_Soul got me pregnant but not with one, TWO!_

_Twins?! Twins?! Twice the pain!_

_NOT AGAIN! PLEASE I BEG YOU, I DON'T WANNA DO IT AGAIN!_

But I couldn't stop it

The baby was coming out anyways

I felt the pain again

It felt so unbearable

I used all my strength to push

And just when I thought I couldn't do it, I looked at Soul and the baby

_I'm not letting you all live without me!_

I started pushing harder and harder

I'm not going to leave you all, not now!

After about probably 40 minutes I finally could rest

Turns out that I gave birth to a girl and a boy

Lucky me, I thought while chuckling

Soul stayed with me because I asked him to

He looked into my eyes and smiled

"I'm so proud of you, you did a great job!" he said happily

I scoffed and rolled my eyes

He looked entirly confused "What? What did I do now?"

I looked at him " You gave me twins, let me ask you, was I your first?" I said angrily

He looked at me sheepishly and shook his head "Sorry" he mumbled

I smiled at him, at least he was being honest

"It's fine, besides that was the old you, now you're my boyfriend, a father and a new Soul" I said proudly

"But the cocky, conceited, aggravating, flirt Soul can come out to" I paused

"Just no flirt Soul with other girls" I warned him with a glare

He smiled and me and that made my heart flutter

"No worries babe, but I am dating the flat-chested, boring, vicious, bookworm and for some reason I fell for her" Soul said

I shot daggers and him but he laughed at me

"But your also the cutest girl I ever met"

I smiled and gave him a come here motion with my hand

He came closer to my face

I was going to kiss his cheek

But Soul saw and turned his head

I kissed him then

Once we parted I muttered "Bastard"

He chuckled while ruffling my hair "MAKA!" he whisper-yelled

"Don't use that language around the kids!" he playful said

"You know I should be saying that to you!" I said

He grinned "Sure but I think that they'll probably learn that language from you and by the way" he started

"I hope one of them at least gets a genetic from me! I mean picture it!"

I laughed at him and his stupidity

"Soul, tomorrow the doctors said we have to name them" I started

"It's weird but they said because I should really rest if I gave birth to twins with such a small body"

Soul looked at me then "What should we name them?" he asked

I thought for a bit

"Well maybe for the girl's name I was thinking...

Avriline Marie Evans" I said happily

He looked at me with confusion

"Avriline? Where'd that come from"

I shrugged "I wanted to make a unique name so I thought of that, and I know it sounds long but we can just call her Avril for short"

This time he gave me a shrug "And the boy's?"

I thought for a bit "I think you should name him" I admitted

He looked dumbfounded for a bit until he thought and came up with a name

"How about...

Aaron Anderson Evans" he said proudly

I smiled "Okay! So we have Avrilline Marie Evans and Aaron Anderson Evans" I stated

He nodded

I giggled at that

"What?" he said confused

"They both have A's in the beginning for their first names" I said

He smiled "Guess so..." he started and the got up

"Well do you want me to stay and sleep in this chair, or go home?"

"Go home, you look tired even though I was doing all the work, come tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp, that's when visitors can come"

He nodded and kissed my forehead and then looked at our kids

He also gave them a light kiss on the head as well

"Bye my little angels" he said softly

I smiled, he may have been a player

But now he's a father,

Let's hope everything goes well...


	16. Idiot

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I made a poll and that I would like it if you checked it out! **

**And P.S school starts on Wednesday! But I promise you all I'll always keep writing and updating when I have the time!**

**Maka's POV**

I seemed to be pretty sad when Soul left

I chuckled at that thought

And then I looked over at our kids

I smiled at that

What I can't believe is that I have a daughter and son now

Didn't think it was possible but I

Maka Alison Albarn

Got pregnant

At a club

Then I tried so hard to find the father

But the truth was

The father was right in front of me

The whole time...

Then when we found out he didn't accept the news happily

But instead denied everything

Eventually though he accepted and then I was early

Good news was I gave birth

But the bad news was that we had double the trouble!

But it's okay because I bet that at least one of them will be me

Then I started falling asleep peacefully

**Next Day **

"Awww" I yawned while looking around and saw that Soul was carrying his son

"Aw! Now aren't you so cute! I bet you'll look like me!" he said

I chuckled silently so he wouldn't hear me

Then he looked at his daughter

"But then again... you could as well!" he said while laughing

That time I couldn't help but burst out laughing

And that kind of startled him

"OH! You're awake! Finally it's about time you wake up from your lazy ass!" he said jokingly

I glared at him "What did we talk about the language, Soul?

His eyes went wide before he put Aaron down and face-palmed himself

"Forgot!" he mumbled

I rolled my eyes and got up because to tell you the truth

I was as tired as hell but I really wanted to look at our kids up close

So I went to Avriline first and smiled

Then I saw one of her eyes flutter

I gasped, she had Soul's eyes but my skin

Then I thought for a while

_I wonder who's hair color she's gonna get, _I thought while looking at Aaron now

He looked so peacefully and then as same as his sister his eyes fluttered open

And then I smiled

He had my eyes but Soul's skin color

_They're just to cute,_ I thought

Then I looked at Soul

"I know, adorable right?" he said while smirking

I went up to him and embraced him while he was holding me by my waist

"Just hope that they'll turn out like me" I said proudly while I heard Soul laughing

"What? What's so funny?" I asked confused

He laughed in my face "If they were you, then I'd have to suffer alot of chops!" he said jokingly

I got mad after that

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled while he fell to the floor

Then I heard Avriline and Aaron cry

I sighed and went to calm them down and turned my head to Soul

I glared at him

"Look what you did, you made the kids cry"


	17. The End

**A/N: This is sadly the last chapter of What the Hell! We're Parents! But a sequel will be coming soon! Probably on... Friday? After all school's on Wednesday! ENJOY because I'll miss this since it was my first one ever.**

**Maka's POV**

Once we got out of the hospital and told the doctor the named we signed the birth certificate and walked home together with our twins.

I took Avriline while he took Aaron and we walked home happily with our new family.

This was the beginning of our new lives and I was excited for it.

Once we went home we went to put our kids in their cribs EXCEPT we only had ONE crib so we sheepishly smiled at each other.

"I don't trust you to be by yourself" I said,

"I don't trust you to be walking by yourself" he said,

Then we looked at each other blankly and called the person WE trust most,

"Hey Tsubaki, can you come over for a second?" After I said that I heard that the phone hanged up and I sighed and turned to Soul who was staring at his son stupidity while I gave out a chuckle.

Then I heard the door ring and was confused but answered and saw Tsubaki smiling happily and gave me a hug "Hey Maka! Sorry I hanged up but I was to excited to see your baby! So is it a girl or a boy?" she said excitedly and I sheepishly smiled at her.

"Actually its both" I admitted while she looked dumbfounded "Your baby's transgender?" she asked and then I shook my head "No, but I got two" I said while her eyes went wide and then hugged me and started jumping up and down "Oh my gosh you got twins! THATS SO CUTE AND A GIRL AND A BOY! Lucky! I wish me and Black*Star could have twins-" she stopped talking and let me go and put her head down while I smirked.

"So you're dating Black*Star?" I said amused while she looked up flustered and nodded "Cute" I said while hugging her this time and squealing and then stopped "Oh I"m sorry but can you buy us another crib, I'll give you the money but just please-" she cut me off "Maka, I can pay for it" she said while smiling while I started to protest "Maka, it's okay! After all you got twins! That's a lot of work so I'll pay and you can pay me later, okay?" she said still smiling while I nodded and hugged her.

Then I looked at Soul and he was passed out of the bed,

"Idiot" I whispered while smiling and looking at our kids and gave them light kisses on their cheeks.

"I love you guys" I said and then went into the bed with Soul and cuddled with him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you too Soul"

His eyes fluttered and he smirked turning to me "Love you too babe" he said while my eyes went wide "It's okay Maka, I won't tease you" he started and then leaned in "Unless you want me to" he whispered and I pushed him and snuggled up to him again once I cooled off.

"Your annoying, a flirt, cocky and stupid..." I paused "But why do I love you?" I wondered and he shrugged while giving me a kiss on the forehead "Your mean, cruel, clumsy and flat-chested" this time he paused "But I love you, just like you love me" he said while closing his eyes.

I smiled "I guess it's true when they say opposites attract" I mumbled before dozing off.

**THE END!**


	18. Sequel

**A/N: Sequel is up! Called New beginnings! If you want to check it out then your free too! If not it's fine! Just wanted to tell you all! By the way I'm sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school and lots of things on my mind but don't worry, I'm back! Anyways I hope you enjoy my stories! BYE!**


End file.
